


New Holiday

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There is something rotten in Valinor, and it's not Morgoth's doing this time.





	1. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros wants to make amends. It doesn't go according to plan. Not at all.

Being a High King of the Noldor again wasn't all that pleasant. 

When he wasn't overwhelmed by work which came with his new position, Maedhros liked to spend time by the sea, doing a different kind of work. One which soothed his spirit. 

With his aid, the White Haven began to resemble what it once was, and the white swanships sailed the seas once more.

Yet, there was one thing he couldn't do. Bring back the dead.

Still, the people were grateful for his help, and his work was nearly finished.

Which meant that there was one more thing left to do.

Maedhros had procured a blade from one of the shops, one adorned with pearls and other gems found only in Alqualonde.

It was a perfect tool for what he had in mind.

He presented the blade to Olwe, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kill me." was what he said "I want you to kill me, as I have killed your family."

Olwe kept his face carefully blank, even as he threw the blade into the sea instead.

And then he crossed the distance between them, and pulled his distant kinsman into a hug, giving him his support, and his love.


	2. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, one needs to look underneath to seek the truth.

When he first came to them, the people were skeptical. He wore tattered clothes and had few of his personal possessions on his person. He was taller than most people who dwelt in these parts. Still, their famed hospitality implored them to accept him as one of their own.

"Welcome." Ghan-buri-Ghan greeted him "We'll prepare a nice hut for you."

"Thanks." the stranger said "But I do not wish to be a burden."

"Nonsense." Ghan-buri-Ghan shook his head "You need a nice place to stay, and a fire. You seem a bit on the skinny side. When was the last time you've eaten."

"Um......a month ago?" the stranger said

".....I'll tell the cooks to prepare a feast." Ghan-buri-Ghan said brusquely, already leaving

-x-

"So do you have a home?" Ghan-buri-Ghan asked after dinner

"I haven't had one for a long time." the stranger admitted

"Then you must stay with us." Ghan-buri-Ghan told him "The Druadan treat you as one of our own, aye."

"I don't deserve....."

"Nonsense." Ghan-buri-Ghan interrupted him, hugging him tightly "You stay here with us in our domain."

And Maglor knew he wouldn't be allowed to refuse.


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs are loyal, and puppies even more so.

As soon as Celegorm set foot outside, a tiny puppy bounded over to him, smothering him with licks.

"Huan?" Celegorm questioned "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." the puppy affirmed "And this time, the amount of times I can speak is endless, which means I can speak with you."

Huan proceeded to lick Celegorm's face, and Celegorm relaxed, burying his head into his best friend's hair.

"I've missed you, Huan." Celegorm admitted

"And I you." Huan told him

They spent that day snuggling with one another.


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These meetings would be our little secret.

Caranthir slipped out of the building, and went down a familiar path. He was meeting his secret lover, who was not unlike him in spirit. Still, he kept these meetings a secret from his brothers, because he knew they would not approve.

Haleth of the Haladin was waiting for him, her hair the color of wheat freshly plucked from the ground.

"You're late." she greeted him playfully

"Sorry." Caranthir looked sheepish "I was delayed."

"Well, then, come." Haleth told him, impatiently

"Coming."

And he was at her side in less than a second, and they embraced each other.

"I want to take you." he whispered, heatedly "I want to take you and never let go of you."

"Then take me." she whispered with equal heat in her tone

And he did.


	5. Cold Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has only a hammer and an anvil for company......or does he?

Ever since he was very little, Curufin loved the forge.

Once his father realized his affinity for metal-working, he began to teach him. He named him Curufinwe, after himself.

And his interest in metal grew, aided by his father's knowledge.

The things he made kept getting better and better.

And yet, there was something missing.

It was a part of him that he desperately wished for, even if he knew that he would never get it.

But he was wrong. He did get it.

Two tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and he finally felt complete.

"Hello, Celebrimbor." he greeted his son with a large smile


	6. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only had each other.

"Are you all right?" a young elf asked

"Yes, I am." his twin replied "Soon it would be over. The nightmare would fade."

The two elves shared bright red hair, one of few things inherited from their mother.

But one of them inherited more than that. He inherited the sickness. He was forced to lie in his bed for most of the day. His twin pretended to be both of them at once. Amrod and Amras were never seen side-by-side. Yet people remained ignorant of that fact.

Amrod coughed again, and Amras rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Breathe." Amras instructed 

"I don't have much time." Amrod said "I feel it in my bones."

"Then we'll spend whatever time we have left together." Amras said "Maedhros and Maglor too."

They pulled each other into a hug which lasted for a long time.


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions take place between loved ones.

Each step he took was reluctant.

The city stood before him, as majestic as it once was. The people who lived there used to look at him with adoration. 

Not anymore.

Not since he and his actions, and the results thereof tore so many of their families apart. 

Salvation wasn't coming, not to the one such as he.

Not even the restoration of the Two Trees had changed that.

He watched the happy couples walk together under that light, and watched new couples form.

He yearned for his other half, like a thirsty man yearned for water.

The Valar had told him that such an ordeal was part of his penance, looking sadly at him the whole time.

His feet took him to the lake where they first met. 

And there she was, standing on the shore.

She turned around, and their eyes met.

And he knew what she wanted, so he fell down on his knees, and prostrated himself before her.

"Forgive me, beloved." he whispered in a voice which was very different from his old one

Gone was the proud Feanaro, who saw all the others as if they were beneath him.

She strode over to him, pulling him to his feet. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

He returned the gesture, pulling her in for a kiss, one which lasted for a while.


End file.
